1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nonionic fluorochemical surfactants useful as antistatic agents and lubricants for polymeric shapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,870 - Pittman et al., issued Nov. 14, 1972, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,538 - Litt et al., issued Sept. 11, 1973, describe preparation of fluorinated alcoholates by reaction of a fluoroketone with an alkali metal fluoride. In Pittman et al., the alcoholates are then reacted with acyl halides to obtain esters useful in improving water-repellency and oil-repellency of textiles. In Litt et al, the alcoholates are then reacted with olefins to obtain fluorine containing ethers useful as surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,999 - Cowen et al, issued Nov. 15, 1955, describes preparation of nonionic surfactants by reaction of fluorinated alcohol with ethylene oxide.
Although these patents teach preparation of fluorinated surfactants, there is a definite need for improved fluorinated surfactants having useful properties as antistatic agents and lubricants for polymeric shapes.